Malam ke 7
by Miizuki554
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan yang baru saja menikah namun


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Pairing : **Naruto – Hinata**

Warning : Typos,AU,OOC,no **FLAME** , LEMON

Spesial For : #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration event

Rate : M segi bahasa maupun adegan for **18+**

{anak di bawah umur silahkan di skip karena dosa di tanggung sendiri}

 **Promt : Malam pertama**

 **Happy Reading**

 **( DON'T LIKE DONT READ )**

" Hinata ...Tadaima " Tungkas seseorang bersurai kuning yg baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya

Namun anehnya sapaan pulang nya tidak di saut oleh sang penghuni rumah , kemana istri tercintanya apakah ia sudah tidur ? jam di dinding baru menunjukan pukul 8 malam " ahh,mungkin hinata kelelahan " sahut sang lelaki di dalam hati

Akhirnya ia berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya yg nampak gelap karena Lampu yg tak di nyalakan " Hinata..kau di situ "sahut naruto lagi namun tak ada jawaban yg menunjukan tidak seseorang di dalam kamar tersebut

Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan yg baru menikah jadi maklum Naruto belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang hinata begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena pernikahan yg di dasari oleh dinding perjodohan , kedua orang tua Naruto dan Hinata adalah sahabat dari dulu yg telah berjanji untuk menikahkan Putra dan Putri mereka supaya tali silaturahim mereka semakin erat , meskipun di dasari oleh perjodohan Naruto dan Hinata saling mencintai dari kecil , Hinata yg melihat Naruto kecil yg sangat baik selalu menolong nya di kala susah ..

" Nee..Hinata ,,kalau besar nanti aku ingin tinggal bersama hinata " ucap Naruto kecil tengah memainkan boneka kodok nya seolah berbicara terhadap kawan yg tengah berada di sampingnya

"kenapa Naruto kun ingin tinggal bersama hinata?"saut hinata kecil yg juga memainkan boneka panda yg menggerak-gerakan tangan boneka ke arah lawan bicaranya

"Karena Naruto ingin selalu bersama hinata , bermain selama-lamanya hanya bersama hinata hehehe,,betulkan pangeran kodok"

Hemmm

"janji yah Naruto kun"

"janji" satu kata yg mereka ucapkan waktu kecil dulu

Namun sayang sebulan kemudian Naruto dan Hinata terpisah karena di kabarkan keluarga Uzumaki yg akan pindah rumah di karenakan faktor sang ayah naruto pindah lokasi pekerjaan dan hinata kecilpun menangis atas kepergian pangeran kodoknya

"Kenapa rumah pindah tou chan?" tanya hinata kecil sambil mengusap air mata yg jatuh sambil memegang boneka pandanya yg menetap inters ke ayah yg berada di sampingnya

" Karena naruto kun nya hinata... ikut tou chan nya yg pindah lokasi pekerjaannya sayang ..nanti jika saat nya Naruto kun nya Hinata akan kembali , pasti kalian berdua dapat bermain bersama lagi oke"jawab hiashi sambil mengusap air mata yg jatuh di pelupuk mata hinata

" sudah pulang..ng.."suara seseorang yg berasal dari sudut kamar mandi yg munculnya seseorang tersebut bersama kepulan asap di ambang pintu,lampu yg nampak remang menambah suasana mistis dengan pintu pelan-pelan terbuka

"krrieeettt..."

"Hinata kau kah itu..?"

Ntah karena faktor apa tiba-tiba bulu kuduk naruto terbangun dan suhu ruanganpun mendadak dingin dan juga keadaan lampu yg belum di nyalakan." Perasaan apa-apaan ini,,apa jangan-jangan ada hantu" batin naruto sambil mendongakkan kepalanya lurus menatap seseorang yg berjalan ke arah nya yg dari jauh nampak seperti _sadako_ tak lupa wajah yg sangat pucat dan rambut yg terurai

"Naruto kun...kau kah itu"

"ehh Hinata...kau hinata ..bukan hantu kan " tanya naruto sambil menunjuk jari ke arah seseorang yg menyebut namanya tersebut

" ctakk "bunyi tombol lampu dinyalakan, dan nampak dg jelas bahwa seseorang yg di kira _Sadako_ oleh Naruto adalah istrinya sendiri yg tengah memakai masker kecantikan

"kenapa kau memakai begituan di malam hari hinata..itu membuatku takut " cakap Naruto dg nada yang menunjukan perasan Ngambek karena telah di permainkan

"Maaf Naruto kun , bukan maksudku menakutimu hehehe" jawab hinata sambil tertawa pelan melihat tingkah suami yg baru di nikahinya seminggu lalu

Akhirnya hinata kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan masker di wajahnya .sesudah itu hinata menuju ke kamar dan masih melihat naruto yg yg duduk di pinggir ranjang yg masih terdiam hening setelah kejadian tadi.

"Naruto kun .. kau tak mandi , air hangat nya sudah siap .." hinata melempar tanya

"Hinata ...aku ingin sesuatu " sahut lembut naruto dan menatap hinata dg mata yg berbinar-binar

"iya naruto kun..ingin apa " hinata mendongakan kepalanya lurus menatap mata biru sebiru lautan di depannya yg sangat ia cintai dari dulu

Sosok bersurai kuningpun itu tersenyum jail,karena keinginan tersebut akan segera terwujud

"nahh hinata ...sejak saat hari itu aku belum pernah merasakan kehangatanmu , aku ingin hinata sepenuhnya "

"Tap..tapi Naruto"

Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi , merasakan bercinta lebih dalam kah

Seminggu lalu di mana hari Naruto dan hinata resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri yg sah namun ketika masa kehangatan alias malam pertama di timpa masalah bulanan nya masa palang merah hinata jadi malam pertama mereka tertunda sampai hinata benar-benar suci

"mungkin sudah saat nya "batin hinata berkata

"Hinata.."

"Naruto kun.."

Tangan naruto menyentuh pipi hinata yg gembil dan mengelus-elus nya pelan bahwa ia butuh sentuhan hangat dan hinata sangat menikmati itu

Dan akhirnya tidak terasa jarak antara Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat semakin dekat akhirnya Hinata menutup mata

"cuphhh"

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke hinata tanpa ada lumatan hanya ciuman kasih sayang yg penuh dg kelembutan tapi setelah itu ada seringai nakal naruto menghias di bibir ,dan tak lupa ke dua tangan nya kini mencari kesempatan untuk melucuti pakaian Hinata , sekali di tarik sudah terlepas baju beserta bra

"Ahhhh~"

Suara Desahan sang Istri yg tengah di lucuti untuk pertama kalinya itu tampak menggema di sebuah ruangan besar nan sepi hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata

" Buka mulut mu Hinata.." suruh sang lelaki sebagai pertanda

"ngghhh...Na..Naruto" Hinata pasrah ketika ia merasakan lidah naruto belari-lari di dalam mulutnya dan mengajaknya bermain .setelah puas dg daerah bibir Naruto akhirnya turun mengecup leher hinata yg sangat putih yg kulitnya nampak lembut nan menggairahkan

Sambil mengecup bagian leher yg meninggal kan tanda di sana , tak lupa kedua tangan naruto menyerang kedua bukit hinata yg tampak mengacung berani sambil meremas dan memilin dg keras

"Ahhh..Naruto ..Ahh" desahan hinata ketika terasa gigi Naruto memilin salah satu payudaranya

"boleh kah aku mencicipinya hinata" sambil menujuk salah satu puting yg telah menyembul keluar

Hinata yg sudah terlena terhadap setuhan naruto sejak tadi hanya memberi anggukan sebagai mana permintaan naruto telah di setujui sang pemilik aset berharga tersebut

Dengan Ganas nya Naruto menggigit dan menghisap kuat-kuat bukit istrinya yg besar tersebut tak lupa untuk memberi setuhan bukit yg lainnya tangan kananya telah memilin dan menekan bukit seperti hal nya tadi dan tangan kirinya turun untuk menuju aset berharga lainnya.

"Kau Basah Hinata.." Komentar Naruto yg mengamati dan meraba dg lembut dari tadi kain putih segitiga di permukaan lubang genital istrinya yg lengket oleh cairan bening

Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk tangan nya membuka kain tersebut dan sekilas menatap hinata yg tengah memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya

"ngghh" desahan hinata ketika satu-satunya kain penutup telah terlepas

Dan terpampanglah organ tersebut yg di tumbuhi bulu-bulu halus yg organnya masih tampak kemerahan dan sempit kemudian itu membuat naruto semakin penasaran akhirnya jari naruto bermain memasukan keluarkan jari telunjuk nya ke liang tersebut .

"Hangat..Basah..sempit Hinata.."

"Naruto..pelan-pelan..Nghh"

"akhhhh...Na..Naru,,akuu ..akan keluar"

Pinggang hinata semakin bergerak tak karuan mengikuti jari naruto yg tengah mengaduk lubang intimnya tersebut . rasanya sakit tapi sungguh nikmat , cairan putih pun keluar dengan deras sebagai pertanda bahwa ia mengalami klimaks pertama yg membuat hinata juga kelelahan ..walau ia tahu bahwa ini ada permulaan dari permainan nya dengan naruto .

"ehh..Naru apa yg kau lakukan,,jangan di lihat aku malu "

Kata hinata yg tengah melihat naruto melebarkan kakinya dan matanya memandang tajam ke arah organ vitalnya ..Namun naruto hanya terdiam dan senyumpun terurai.

"kenapa harus,malu hinata ,aku adalah milikmu,milikmu adalah aku"

Naruto tau ia tak pandai memanjakan seorang wanita ,bahkan waktu kuliah dulu ia sering di juluki orang yg tak pernah _PEKA_ hanya gara-gara ia tak paham akan kode dari lawan jenis

Dengan cepat naruto membuka jas beserta kemeja dan tak luput celana panjangnya yg dari tadi sudah membuatnya gerah nan kini yg tersisa hanya celana pendek boxer miliknya .kini ia merasakan di dalam celana nya yg terasa panas dan organ kebanggaanya sudah menegang sedari tadi

" Hinata.. kau siap..ini pasti sakit,maaf hinata dan jangan tahan suaramu berteriak lah kau boleh mencakar punggungku"cakap naruto yg memberi hinata kode bahwa permainan utamanya akan segera di mulai

"ngggghhhh,,sakit akhhh,..Narruu..akhhn" teriakan lembut dari sang istri yg tengah merasakan benda panas nan keras yg tengah memasukinya

Sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya hinata dg kuat-kuat mencakar tubuh naruto sebagai tanda bahwa ia kesakitan dan akhirnya

"Jlebbb" satu hentakan yg lolos tembus ke liang kewanitaan tak di pungkiri darah menetes dari selakangan hinata pertanda ia masih perawan dan dengan cepat Naruto mengambil tisu yg berada di meja di samping ranjang agar darah tersebut tidak mengotori sprei kasur nya

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja kan" kata naruto dengan mengelus lembut pipi gembilnya

Mata hinata mulai terbuka dan bertubrukan dg warna mata kesukaannya yg penuh damba dan senyuman hinata pun terukir " aku baik-baik saja naruto..bergeraklah manjakan aku..puaskan hasrat mu,sayang" hinata menangkup pipi naruto dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya ke bibir naruto

"Cuphhh"hinata memberi pertanda bahwa permainan nya boleh dilanjut

"Ah!Ah!Ah!Naru..Naruto kun !Akhhhhhhhhhh~" tempo permainan naruto yg sangat cepat membuat hinata gila gerakan yang sungguh cepat naruto yg mengocok hinata sampai orgasme

"Gahhhhhh..nghhhh" ! erangan naruto mulai terdengar .napas mereka bersahutan kenikmatan dunia surgawi nampak berada di genggaman tangan mereka berdua

"naru..naruto aku sudah tidak tahan ,,aku akan keluar "

Tubuhnya mengejan , perut bagian bawah nya bergetar dan ada yg ingin keluar "ohhhh,,,-eungghh" hinata melengkuh , merefleksikan rasa kepuasan tersendiri terdengar pula dari sang suami desahan tertahan pertanda bahwa ia juga akan menyusul

"Hii...Hiinata..shhhnn..nghh"tidak lama kemudian naruto menyusul , nikmatnya tiada tara setelah selesai dan merasa sama-sama terpuaskan naruto menarik kepunyaan nya dari hinata,dan naruto memeluk tubuh hinata dari samping "kau hebat hinata..aku sangat mencintaimu" "aku juga naruto kun" akhirnya setelah permainan selesai mereka tertidur pulas

Ini bukan lah malam pertama bagi mereka tidur seranjang , namun ini dalah malam ke tujuh tetapi berbeda dengan malam pertama tentang kehangatan yg di rasa Naruto dan Hinata.

 **END**

A/N : hay guys..perkenalkan saya adalah author baru di ffn semoga suka yah dg ff pertama saya rate M,maaf kurang greget dan banyak kekurangan ini xD alur kecepetan dan kurang panjang :" maap *sambil bungkuk-bungkuk tak lupa tinggal kan jejak kalian di tunggu

~salam miizuki *muachh :v

 **Mind To Riview?**


End file.
